Epsilon's Relationships
Epsilon, like Church, has complex, yet very comedic, relationships with several characters in the series. However, he seems to grow more compassionate and caring towards those he meets, often showing empathy for them. Blue Team While gradually regaining his memory, Epsilon develops a strong and somewhat caring relationship with this Blue teammates. Epsilon-Tex Epsilon developed a strong attachment to Tex, or more specifically Epsilon-Tex. When he discovered that she was based on failure, as well as a woman the Director loved, Epsilon believed that he was the only one who could save her. However, in Hate to Say Goodbye, Epsilon realized that to be at peace with himself he had to let go of his memory of Tex, which caused Epsilon-Tex to disappear. Epsilon later meets "her" one last time in True Colors, where he stopped the remaining Tex drones by possessing them. Inside their minds he reveals to a tired Tex her past and tells her that she needs to rest. Tex agrees and Epsilon says goodbye to her, finally bringing Tex to peace. Tucker Epsilon seemed to have less respect for Tucker though, possibly due to Caboose telling him stories when he was still in the memory unit, but still tells Tex that she isn't allowed to kill him when she asks in Reconfiguration. He does, however, say she can hurt him. He also showed a lot of annoyance at being inside of Tucker's storage unit in Turbulence, calling it "disgusting" and having to delete files so he could fit. Their relationship started to become strained when Epsilon was implanted in Carolina and Tucker angrily asking why he was with her. The two have an extreme falling out once Epsilon angrily states that Tucker (along with the rest of the Reds and Blues) are nothing more than a problem he has to deal with every single day in Change of Plans, prompting Tucker to leave the room. However, upon listening to Doc's speech, Tucker joined the rest of the team to save Epsilon. After crash landing on Chorus and leaving with Carolina, Tucker begins to resent Epsilon for leaving them without a goodbye. Later on, after Carolina saves the Reds and Blues from the mercenaries Locus and Felix, Tucker angrily screams "You fuck!" and leaps at Epsilon. Caboose Epsilon and Caboose's relationship is similar to Caboose and Church's, though one of less stress. In n+1, Epsilon seemed to care about Caboose when he said for him to be in charge of remembering him, and by saying "Goodbye buddy." Epsilon has a bit more friendlier relationship with Caboose than the original Church did, even putting him in charge of remembering him when he was about to go into the Epsilon Unit to find Tex. In the Season 10 episode Revenants, Epsilon couldn't believe that Caboose had moved on after he had entered the Epsilon Unit, showing that he somewhat valued his relationship with Caboose. However, in Change of Plans Epsilon becomes increasingly frustrated with the Reds and Blues after they refused to help him and Carolina kill the Director. His frustration, as a result, leads him to refer to the group all as 'problems,' which offends them all. Hurt by his words, Caboose turns his back on Epsilon and walks away afterwards, leaving Epsilon shocked and sad. Thankfully, in Reckless, Caboose was able to forgive Epsilon, eagerly going with the rest of the gang to rescue Epsilon and Carolina. In True Colors, when the two met again, Epsilon was able to help Caboose remember how to get angry and unlock his fearsome fighting skills, implying that he has a fondness for Caboose. Washington In Revelation, Epsilon seemed to hate Wash since, when he saw Washington, he yelled "Uh oh, look out its the big guy and there's... WASHINGTON!!!" In Reunion, they seem to talk very personally with each other. This may be because Epsilon wants to find Tex who is trapped within the memory unit and Washington wouldn't let him because he doesn't want him to get stuck inside it. Their relationship becomes more rocky in the Season 10 episode Revenants, due to the fact that Caboose and Tucker used Wash to replace Church shortly after he entered the Epsilon unit, going as far as giving Washington Church's place on their team, his armor, and his name. Epsilon seems to still distrust Wash to an extent because at the desert, Epsilon convinces the others not to trust Wash due to Carolina's presence. Eventually, Epsilon lets go of his animosity towards Washington and helps him defeat the Tex drones in True Colors. Sister Although he has never met Sister, Epsilon states that he thinks Sister was interested in him in Reconfiguration. Sheila Due to having Alpha's memories, Epsilon seems to like Sheila. In New and Improved, Epsilon had the assistance of her while trying to obtain clues to the Director and called, "an old friend of mine." Butch Flowers In Watch the Flank, Epsilon initially mistook Tucker for Captain Flowers, due to the fact that he never remembered him other then him being dead, and asked if he was a zombie. Alpha Alpha and Epsilon are described as "the same, yet separate." Alpha referred to Epsilon as Wash's crazy A.I. upon discovering it, and Epsilon referred to Alpha as "kind of a dick." Red Team Epsilon does not see the Reds as enemies and later shows to have developed a more positive relationship with them, compared to Church. Sarge It's shown in Rally Cap and Reckless that Sarge is willing to go save Epsilon when he gets into mortal danger and Epsilon seems to hold some respect for Sarge. The two are also shown to be able to hold conversations with each other, as displayed in Revenants and Follow the Leader. Simmons Epsilon seems to have a similar relationship with Simmons like Church, but seems to have a higher respect for him. In Reunion, after Tex is forced into the capture unit, he asks Simmons first for help, believing him to have the best understanding. After Epsilon goes on angry rant about how the teams are responsible for the problems in his past, Simmons feels hurt. However, Simmons later comes to save him and Carolina with the rest of the teams as he believes they deserve a second chance. It should be noted that Epsilon-Simmons was the only Red team member to have his real world counterpart's personality. Grif Epsilon seems to be on friendly terms with Grif as shown in Check Your Local Listings. When Epsilon begins to become angry and blame the teams in Change of Plans, Grif is the first person to attempt to leave the meeting. However, Grif later joins the teams to save him and Carolina, having stated that if they had given up everytime Church got angry, this would have ended long before. Donut While inside the Epsilon Unit, Epsilon realized that Donut's personality was incorrect and showed concern for his gruff attitude, indicating that he liked Donut. He then tried to explain to him that he was a nice guy and suggested that he express his feelings more. After "escaping" from the unit, Epsilon has not directly interacted with Donut. Freelancers Carolina In Hate to Say Goodbye, after Carolina reveals herself to be alive, Epsilon exclaims "Oh No!" upon seeing her. During Season 10, Epsilon questions how Carolina is alive but she doesn't give an answer. The two initially don't seem to get along, especially when Epsilon compared her to Tex, saying that she was "worse than Tex." Carolina promptly shot at Epsilon in anger but due to him being implanted in Tucker and appearing as a hologram, it did nothing to him. He seemed to heavily distrust Carolina and was determined to find out what her objective is, to the point of telling the Reds and Blues to think of her as an enemy. After showing her memories of Delta and York, the two began to have a much more friendly relationship with one another, as Church can sympathize with her experience of 'chasing ghosts.' They also began to trust each other, even enough for Carolina to insert Epsilon into her helmet. He even goes as far as to defend Carolina when Tucker insults her, and comforts her when she shows remorse about Tex, advising her to let go of their rivalry. During Season 12, the two have developed a brother-sister type relationship, as Epsilon calls her "sis" at one point and shows concern for her safety. In addition, the two are shown to work very well in battle. Meta In Recovering One, Epsilon does not recognize the Meta and assumes he is a friend of the Reds. He distracts the Meta while the others flee yet leads him back to them not long after. He does not see the Meta again until Reunion and becomes furious at him when he captures Tex and even threatens to fight him. He later lists the Meta as one of the reasons to make the Director pay during his rant in Don't Say It. York In the episode Out of Mind, Epsilon uses his data logs to comfort Carolina by presenting a memory of York, as he was able to tell her what he wanted her to know. He also states that the Director should pay for what happened to York, among others. Director Epsilon referred to the Director as "kind of a dick" when telling Tucker and Caboose about his origins in Season 9, and even became set on making him pay for what he did to the Freelancers and himself after a conversation with Carolina in Season 10. Upon meeting the Director in Don't Say It, he showed intense disgust towards him and everything he did in order to bring back Allison. He later stated that he was more than just a copy of the Director, and that he was better than him. A.I. Epsilon gains the ability to take form and interact with the former A.I. fragments, and has developed relationships with their memory personalities. Delta Epsilon most commonly takes the form of Delta, normally in order to explain information to others. In One New Message, Epsilon-Delta gave Caboose vital information on Tucker's whereabouts and in Out of Mind (Episode), he showed Carolina a journal entry of York. During Long Time No See, Epsilon calls Delta negative, due to him always looking at the consequences of an analysis, but shows appreciation for his help. Omega Despite not interacting with the original Omega, Epsilon is shown to dislike his memory of him, as the latter encourages Epsilon to get angry and interrupts him during his analysis in Long Time No See. Epsilon also shows distrust towards Epsilon-Omega and tells Epsilon-Theta to ignore him. Theta Epsilon shares a big brother type relationship towards his memory of Theta, as in Long Time No See the latter is constantly wanting to get involved in Epsilon's analysis and Epsilon thanks him for his contributions. He also tells Epsilon-Theta to ignore Epsilon-Omega after the latter scares him. Other Doc Epsilon has been shown to trust Doc, as the latter helped him recover in Revelation and Epsilon asked Doc to use the Epsilon Unit on him, but Doc refused. However, in Season 9, Epsilon refused to call for medical help after he is shot by Donut, believing medics to be bad luck. Category:Relationships